Paradise Crocodile Rangers
Paradise Crocodile Rangers is the Oceanian Deadly Alliance, the Modern Deadly Alliance, and the Native Deadly Alliance as well the team members of the UN-GDI and the Heritages. The team of bushland rangers and outback tribal warriors joined forces against the Kingpins and the Krenkodines to protect the bushland and the outback anywhere and anytime. Origins The Early Days Craig McCrocodeen was a local ranger and bushman who keeps the outback safe from poachers and smugglers who are attempting to snatch the animals, mostly crocodiles, and deforesting the bush. He stopped them all singlehandedly but one isn't enough to take on those traffickers so he recruits other rangers like Jane Rosendale, Jake McBluedile, Steve Queendile, and Barry McGrator and formed a team of crocodile rangers. With the team is formed, they began to protect the outback and the bushland anywhere and anytime. Saving Crocodiles The crocodile rangers have intercepted the Kingpins' illegal activity within the bushland where the crocodile babies were being kidnapped including especially their parents and the rangers went to investigate it but they were all gone but not without tracks as they followed to their destination until they've found not only missing crocodiles but illegal construction site owned by the Kingpins' leader, Slayton Grongo, and his henchmen, Frenika Blackdile the professional assassin and Karington & Birgil the bounty hunters. With the location of the Kingpins' base of operation is revealed to them, the crocodile rangers must make a plan to disrupt their evil operation in the bushland. Craig and his rangers decided the plan to free the animals by infiltrating the site, freeing all the animals quietly and take them safely back to the bushland which it was a success until they were spotted by Slayton and his goons and the rangers were forced to fight as they beat the goons and then they beat their rivals and then they beat their nemesis and his big machine with their weapon and boomerangs. After they defeated the Kingpins and their construction site is reduced into rubble, Craig and his rangers saved the bushland and the animals they've rescued them for now. The Krenkodine Krisis Few months after the Kingpins' recent defeat, Craig had an unexpected visit from Spiral, the wisecracking shaman of the Crocodilefolks tribe from the outback, and came to ask his help to stop the Krenkodines who were terrorizing their homeland and Craig agreed to help him although he and his fellow rangers doesn't know who are the Krenkodines as Spiral explained to them clearly but not before he unlocked his Aura first which he has the Mark of the Dragonsnake on his neck. Craig was confused. With the Aura is unlocked and the helpful magic spell is casted upon them, they set out to outback to stop the Krenkodines. In the outback's canyon riverside, the team found the suspicious caravan which it turns out that it was a convoy of captives carried by the Krenkodines and the team must intercept the convoy and freed them but instead Spiral told them to wait until his own team trapped them and fought the Krenkodine soldiers for short minutes until Craig and his team intervene to help Spiral's team. Soon after the battle, they've freed the slaves and headed to the cavern. At the cavern in one night, they meet Eil-Gator, Spiral's protégé; Elidina, Eli-Gator's sister; Alitor, Eli-Gator's friend; and Gatoroo, the mighty Crocodilefolk tribal warrior. During their very first conversation, Spiral explained to Craig that the Krenkodines were searching one of the most valuable materials in the outback, the Crocodilium, and they were going to attempt to use it against his people. Adding to that, Craig is the descendent of the long lost Crocodilefolk tribal warrior that he doesn't know about it nor he didn't told by his parents; all he knows it's just a legend but that legend will become a reality as soon he discover. After one night rest, the team have arrived Spiral's home village and they were greeted as guests of honor, even for Craig as a hero but he's just an ordinary hero, until the village was under attacked by the Krenkodines and the team has managed to repel their senseless attack except one: Craig's favorite 4x4 off-roader was nearly destroyed and vandalized and that gave the impression for his payback on the Krenkodines and their king, King K. Reed. Craig has decided OFFICIALLY to help Spiral and his tribe to defeat the Krenkodines once and for all. Craig, Spiral and their team followed the footprint of the Krenkodines but not before they have to free the villages and defeating their commanders and the elite forces at the camps as well freeing the slaves at the mining camps where they were forced to find the Crocodilium crystals. After the big problems are settled, Craig is starting to believe that he's indeed the descendent of his ancestors while he's still an ordinary hero. As they're near the war camp of King K. Reed, they were encountered by Mojulku, the funky mercenary who tracks down King K. Reed and his army and agreed to help them to take their common enemy down for good. As Mojulku destroyed the defenses inside and outside of the camp, Spiral and his tribal pack breached through the wall while Craig and his team follow them. They've fought their way from sector to sector until they've reached King K. Reed's camp where he was expecting him and others. Craig was challenged by him and forced to fight him to death. But as for Craig when he uses his Aura, he humiliated him and weakened him with his boomerangs and his whip. The fight keeps on until Spiral's tribe and his tribe's allies appeared in huge numbers and fought and defeated the Krenkodines as King K. Reed is defeated by the combined power of Craig and Spiral. With the Krenkodines are defeated, the tribal outback is freed and peace is finally restored at last. Even better, his favorite 4x4 off-roader is fully repaired and modified and Craig was happy. After that, they thanked Mojulku for assistance and Mojulku left as he goes for his earned rest. Spiral offered him to join the tribe but Craig chose to continue as the ranger but he'll come back for a visit and they will always to protect the bushland and the outback while he offered Spiral to join the ranger which he accepted it already from the very beginning. The two teams are formed into one fighting force of justice as they continue battle the Kingpins and the Krenkodines if they're coming back. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Craig was on his way to the rangers' HQ and he was teleported by the Fallen Star and found himself in Sidney, Australia, where was picked up by MI5 Australian Intelligence and then later picked up by the Paranormal Division and brought him to Germany. After the joint-operation in France, Craig is reunited with Crocodile Rangers and Spiral and his tribal pack when the Planegate Portal was activated and joined forces with their new allies to fight their common enemy, the Monarch Invaders. After the Monarchs' defeat, Craig and his team are now residing in the Australian Outback. Team Members Craig McCrocodeen The Crocodilefolk is the team leader of the crocodile rangers. He's the Bushman and the Crocodile Whisperer due to his expertise of taming wild animals and sent them free into the wilderness after being treated with medical cares. But, he's also the descendent of the ancestral warrior which he didn't knew as he remembered the legend when he was kid. The cool-headed Crocodile Ranger, Craig vowed to protect the bushland and the outback anytime and anywhere but one at the time. He's armed with whip and boomerangs and his favorite vehicle is 4x4 off-roader. Spirall The wisecracking Crocodilefolk is the shaman of the team. Spiral was once a shamanic warrior who fought the Krenkodines years ago and now he became a leader of the tribal pack and chose his protégé, Eli-Gator, and his friends, protect their ancestral homes from the Krenkodines. As the shaman, Spiral can cast any spell at his disposal like summoning spirits and fear spell on his foes. Jane Rosendale The female Crocodilefolk ranger is the second-in-command of the team. Jane Rosendale is also a partner of Craig who have brought down the Kingpins' illegal smuggling ring in the bushland few years. Now, Jane joined the ranger group to fight crime in the bushland and the outback. She's equipped with whip. Jake McBluedile The Crocodilefolk ranger is the team's observer. He was a night watch, patrolling small town and keeping streets safe from small crimes. And that's when he got involved of stopping the Kingpins' illegal smugglings as he busted the drug deal in the bushes singlehandedly. Soon after that, Jake was recruited by Craig to be a member of his ranger team. Steve Queendile The Crocodilefolk ranger is the team's engineer. Once the mechanic, Steve can fix anything and build anything from dirt bikes to boats except Craig's 4x4 off-roader which Craig can fix it himself. But he's also a former member of the special forces unit as the defuser which he miraculously defused the last bomb at the small office building where the local terrorist group have been taken over the place, holding hostages. After he quits the special forces work and started his career as the mechanic, Steve was recruited by Craig as the member of the ranger team. Barry McGrator The muscled Crocodilefolk is the team's heavy duty ranger. He was a member of the rescue team who saved trapped civilians during the wildfire spread bushland nearby the town as well saving his teammates trapped there, making sure leaves behind the fires. After he extinguished the big flames by himself while helping others, Barry received the medal of valor and courage for his brave action and decided to leave the rescue team for become a ranger and that's when Craig recruited him to join the team which he accepted offer to fight crime in the bushland and the outback. Eli-Gator The Crocodilefolk tribal warrior is the protégé of Spiral. Eli-Gator is the son of one of the brave warriors of the tribe who fought the Krenkodines years ago with his mentor. Now fully trained by Spiral and ready for battle against the forces of evil, Eli-Gator follows his father's footsteps and protect his people with his friends. Elidine The female tribal Crocodilefolk is the archer and the hunter of the pack and Eli-Gator's girlfriend. She was trained at the academy to become the Archer-Hunter class like her ancestors to hunt the Krenkodines who seek to plunder her ancestral homes. After her training is complete, Elidine was chosen to join the pack of Spiral to protect their land from the Krenkodines. Alitor The obeisant tribal Crocodilefolk is Eli-Gator's friend. Alitor was a whelping boy when he was bullied until Eli-Gator stopped them and helped him as they became best friends. Now, he was trained at the academy where he became a warrior like him and then chosen by Spiral to join the pack to protect their land from the evil Krenkodine who have bullied his people for too long. Gatoroo The hulking tribal Crocodilefolk is the strongest warrior of the pack. Gatoroo is one of the powerful defenders of the tribe who crushed and wrestled hundreds of Krenkodine warriors with his bare hands, defending the village from invaders, and nobody can stop him or anyone else. He might be the fearless warrior but he has the heart of gold for those is cared for him, even for the little ones. Inspirations * Spiral and his tribal pack were modeled after Al's outfit from Smash Champs. Category:Database Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Oceanian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Heritages